1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seat belt apparatus for restraining the body of an occupant seated on a seat of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
JP-A No. 2004-9967 discloses a constitution of providing so-to-speak three points type seat belt apparatus at both of a left and a right side of a seat. Therefore, at the right side seat belt apparatus (first seat belt apparatus), a shoulder belt portion of a webbing belt (first seat belt) restrains the right shoulder portion over to the left waist portion of an occupant via the right chest portion, and at the left side seat belt apparatus (second seat belt apparatus), a shoulder belt portion of a webbing belt (second seat belt) restrains the left shoulder portion over to the right waist portion of the occupant via the left chest portion.
Meanwhile, according to the constitution of providing the three points type seat belt apparatus on both left and right sides in this way, a buckle is provided on the left side of the seat for the webbing belt of the right side seat belt apparatus, and a buckle is provided on the right side of the seat for the webbing belt of the left side seat belt apparatus. Therefore, unless tongues are mounted to respectively the two buckles, a state of mounting the two webbing belts is not brought about, and a mounting operation is complicated.